


Seven

by aljohnson



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Sass, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljohnson/pseuds/aljohnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post on Tumblr, a mini-fic of Shelagh rating Patrick's ties...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sister Monica Joan is not impressed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39322) by PerfectlyAppropriateTies. 



“Seven.”

“Seven?”

“And that’s only just.”

“But this one follows the rules – it’s dark and the pattern isn't too busy and the colours complement each other.”

“It is indeed dark, and the pattern is indeed ‘not too busy’, and, as you have noted, the colours do complement each other.”

“So why is it only a seven?”

“The pattern is too big.”

“Too big?”

“Too big.”

“Shelagh! How am I supposed to understand if you keep on adding rules?”

“Patrick, it is very simple. I can make whatever rules I like. You agreed.” 

Shelagh smiled at Patrick, kneeling up on the bed and beckoning with her finger towards Patrick. He moved towards her, the black tie with the yellow patterning held limply now between his fingers. As his knees hit the edge of the bed he stopped, and Shelagh wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his already messy hair. 

“I agreed to let you tell me what you thought. I didn't realise it would be this, well, this brutal.”

Shelagh pulled Patrick closer, kissing him lightly on the lips. Patrick responded by deepening the kiss, his hands moving to wrap around Shelagh’s waist, the tie dropping to rest on the duvet. Shelagh broke the kiss and smiled at Patrick.

“Patrick, darling, I love you very much, but some of your fashion choices are, frankly, questionable. You have a position of standing within the community. I am just trying to ensure that you maintain your public image.”

“But only seven?”

“Yes”

“I thought this was one of the better ones.”

“It is.”

“Oh. But I haven’t shown you all the others yet.”

“Patrick, I have seen your others. We had been working together for some time. And over the last year, I may have become, somewhat unusually focused on your sartorial choices.”

“Shelagh Mannion, were you admiring me from afar?”

“I'm not sure ‘admiring’ is the word I would use for those ties.”

“You are….”

“I am, what?”

“You are, delightful” he exclaimed, kissing her once more. “So this one is acceptable to wear in public?”

“Yes. That one is fine.”

“But not the red and green and cream one?”

“Definitely not.”

“But you said, you said that was ‘perfectly appropriate’ for the Board.”

“Stuffed shirts the lot of them. And I was being polite.”

“Polite! Did you lie to me? And you a nun!”

“Shocking Doctor Turner, shocking! What are you to do with me?”

“I'm going to marry you.”

“Oh good. How many days?”

“Four.”

“Yes, four.”

He kissed her again, and as they both willingly deepened the kiss Shelagh found herself gently manoeuvred onto her back, the high-scoring tie being crushed beneath her. As Patrick aligned himself next to Shelagh, she found her arms instinctively wrapping her arms around him, as they held each other tighter. Their kisses grew more languid, before Shelagh pulled back, raising one hand up to trace the line of Patrick’s jaw.

“Now, about your jumpers…..”


End file.
